Season 1 Judge Cuts
The Judge Cuts of Season 1 of the Fantasy Got Talent series spanned four rounds. A total of 80 acts competed. 28 acts advanced to the Quarterfinals and 52 acts were rejected. 4 of the acts in the 28 advancing were given golden buzzers by the judges. Round 1 Main Article: ''Episode 101 '''Moved On:' * 5. Ninja Sex Party, Comedic Band (Judge 2's Golden Buzzer) * 11. The Passing Zone, Comedic Juggling Duo * 13. TigerTomato, Pancake Artist * 14. David Garibaldi & His CMYK's, Performance Painters * 15. Quirkology, Magician * 17. Light Balance, Light Up Dance Group * 18. Tumar KR, Contortionist Dance Group Eliminated: * 1. Sara & Hero, Dog Act * 2. Fighting Gravity, Blacklight Performance Group * 3. Rick & Morty, Geniuses * 4. Mew2King, Super Smash Bros. Melee Player * 6. Taylor Williamson, Stand-Up Comedian * 7. Szechuan Sauce Guy, Hero * 8. Haley Reinhart, Singer * 9. DM-X Comvalenoz, Hip Hop Dance Group * 10. Billy & Emily England, Extreme Rollerskating Duo * 12. Jurassic Parkour, Parkour Dinosaur * 16. Gary Vider, Stand-Up Comedian * 19. 218 Dance Crew, Light Up Dance Group * 20. Boogie Storm, Stormtrooper Dance Group Round 2 ''Main Article: ''Episode 102 * 1. Crash Bandicoot, Video Game Hero * 2. ADEM Dance Crew, Contortionist Dance Group * 3. The Clairvoyants, Mentalist Duo * 4. Terry Fator, Singing Ventriloquist * 5. Sirqus Alfon, Digital Comedy Group * 6. Professor Splash, High Diver * 7. Sheldon Cooper, Bazinga * 8. Just Jerk, Hip Hop Dance Group * 9. OneyPlays, Let's Play Channel * 10. Mat Franco, Close-Up Magician * 11. Kitty Kat Gaming, Let's Play Channel * 12. Ira, Singing Puppet * 13. Craig Ball, Singing Impressionist * 14. Piff the Magic Dragon, Comedic Magician * 15. The Living Tombstone, Remixer * 16. Sly Cooper, Video Game Hero * 17. Olate Dogs, Dog Act * 18. Lightwire Theater, Light Up Puppeteer Group * 19. Stevie Starr, Professional Regurgitator * 20. Joe Castillo, Sand Artist Round 3 ''Main Article: ''Episode 103 * 1. Yumbo Dump, Comedic Sound Effect Duo * 2. Tom Cotter, Stand-Up Comedian * 3. Ryan Stock & AmberLynn, Sideshow Duo * 4. Mandy Harvey, Singer-Songwriter * 5. Puddles Pity Party, Singing Clown * 6. Eric Dittelman, Mind Reader * 7. Uzeyer Novruzov, Ladder Acrobat * 8. Jokgu, Piano Playing Chicken * 9. Colin Cloud, Mentalist * 10. El Gamma Penumbra, Shadow Performing Group * 11. Kenichi Ebina, Digital Dancer * 12. Merrick Hanna, Dancer * 13. Angelica Hale, Singer * 14. MUTE, Mime Duo * 15. Preacher Lawson, Stand-Up Comedian * 16. The Kinetic King, Kinetic Artist * 17. Bello Nock, Comedic Daredevil * 18. Catapult Entertainment, Shadow Performing Group * 19. Egoraptor, Animator * 20. Bonesaw577, Comedic Speedrunner Round 4 ''Main Article: ''Episode 104 * 1. Tape Face, Mime * 2. Paul Zerdin, Ventriloquist * 3. SuperMega, Let's Players * 4. Joseph William Morgan, Cover Artist * 5. Caleb Hyles, Cover Artist * 6. Steven Brundage, Rubik's Cube Magician * 7. Neil Rey Garcia Llanes, Beatboxer * 8. Borba, Comic Artist * 9. Sprice, Kinetic Artist * 10. The Sacred Riana, Spooky Magician * 11. Samantha Hess, Professional Cuddler * 12. Vello Vaher, Contortionist * 13. Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player * 14. Siro-A, Digital Dance Group * 15. Mirror Image, Vocal Dance Duo / Gods * 16. Drew Lynch, Stand-Up Comedian * 17. Percival Denolo, Mud Artist * 18. Ryan Tracey, Balloonist * 19. Diavolo, Acrobatic Dance Group * 20. Darci Lynne, Singing Ventriloquist